


The epic pink wizard!

by LittleUglyPotatoe



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gen, Glam Rock, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUglyPotatoe/pseuds/LittleUglyPotatoe
Summary: everybody is in danger! thieves robbing, gangsters fighting, killers killing, kidnappers kidnapping, bad guys creeping, and nobody does anything. but there is always "that" one person who will save the day....





	The epic pink wizard!

**Author's Note:**

> hey fries! this is my second work, here we will be using our dude hide as the "wizard hero", there is still alot more of fantasy in my upcoming works *laughs maniacally* so if you people wanted to recommend anything, im always in here!
> 
> AND REMEMBER: i do not own X japan or "hide with spread beaver "or zilch or hide himself or any of these people in this fanfiction.

It was another calm and peaceful day in Tokyo city, and since it was the rush hour, people from all ages were walking around in huge crowds, going to have lunch in restaurants or walking back to their houses if they finished their jobs.  
Hide was sitting on a comfy chair in a small restaurant; he was sipping his beer while waiting for the waiter to come and take his order. He looked from the window at the faces passing by the restaurant, laughing or talking with their friends or even walking all alone but with a rather happy mood.  
Today was really another great day for every single person in Tokyo.  
Hide never felt this comfortable nor this happy; he also had his little plans and his own normal program for today: he planned that he must take a holiday for this day and relax, then go play some ping-pong or billiard with Pata in the bar with some folks and probably visit Yoshiki and have a little fun annoying him with Toshi. He remembered that he must go walk his dog “Lassie” a little and go buy a new guitar pick since he lost his old one.  
A boy stood beside him and smiled politely, making hide awake from his planning and look at him. The boy was holding a paper and a pen: he must be the waiter.  
“Good day, Hide-san! What would you like to have today?” he asked nicely with his permanent smile.  
“The same order… and another bottle of beer” he said, putting his hand on the yellow guitar beside him. The boy left the colorful haired man and began swinging swiftly between tables like a bee.  
Hide saw three school girls sitting in a table at the distance, chit-chatting while enjoying their meal. He was reminded of his high school days when he was one of the most popular students in the high school with his amazing hair and skinny face. Everybody knew him for his hair since that time, but now they know him for being the “pink wizard” because of his new outfit: a long black rob with long sleeves, a big black witch hat and his usually colored hair and makeup. People used to get afraid from his ominous appearance, especially kids who would start crying and piss their pants when they see him; but everybody got familiar with Hide and they started treating him well.  
The boy came back with the plates “here is your meal, Hide-san, enjoy!” he then walked away and got into the kitchen, hide looked at the food who would make him drool despite his efforts: a bowl of rice, fried octopus, grilled fish and Tuna salad. He picked the food sticks and was ready to empty all the plates; nothing would ever stop him from filling his stomach with all this tasty food.

Well, except of one thing…

“HEEEELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!”  
A feminine shriek made Hide tremble and drop the food sticks. All the restaurant workers picked anything they found and ran for her help, but soon stopped when they saw the young lady getting forced inside the car’s trunk of three giant gangsters: they were three times bigger than an average human and the shortest one of them was six feet tall. Hide saw what happened and ran toward them, but in vain, they were already gone. Hide wasted no time and picked a broomstick that was near him, not forgetting his guitar: he rode the broomstick and stayed in that position for thirty seconds, the workers and costumers looked at him weirdly.  
“Hide, are you crazy?”  
“Put the broomstick down”  
“This man always makes me laugh”  
They began criticizing his action with sarcastic glares and whispers. But Hide snapped his fingers and grabbed the broomstick, not changing his position nor falling “FOLLOW!” he ordered as the broom elevated in the sky, carrying the man in the black robe and flying up in the sky, leaving the people’s jaws down and their eyes wide open.

He was now in Tokyo’s outskirts, flying above the car of the three criminals “hmm, how about playing some tricks before doing the job?” he said with a grin. He lowered his broomstick to the road until he was at the level of the car’s window; he looked at the driver who turned toward him.  
“Hey boy, are you having a good time?” Hide asked with a smile.  
“Yea” the gangster answered, not knowing Hide’s purpose of being there. He returned to look at the road in front of him. Hide kept looking at him with a sarcastic face expression; suddenly, the driver turned toward Hide with frightened eyes “what the fuck? How the fuck can you float?” he asked.  
“Well, top secret, and that’s none of your business anyway; I don’t really have the time to give you a whole lesson about sorcery and stuff. Instead, how about we make a deal: you give me the lady and I leave you all alone or else i will start flying around like a mosquito” Hide said, finishing with another grin. The man brought his gun “go fuck yourself! Y’aint getting shit!” he said, shooting at Hide who elevated while laughing. The two other gangsters looked from the window.  
“What happened?” they asked.  
“THIS MOTHERFUCKER IS FLYING!”  
“Are you high?”  
“FUCK YOU BOTH! LOOK AT THE FUCKING SKY!”  
The two gangsters looked from their windows at the sky; Hide was still flying above them with his broomstick.  
“Hey lovelies” he waved his hands to the criminals.  
“Shit!” the three of them cursed, they all prepared their weapons and began shooting toward the wizard who was flying around, dodging the bullets, their guns got emptied, so they threw anything they had in the car on him.  
“FUCK! HURRY UP!” the gangster screamed at the driver who stepped on the accelerator.  
“Did we lost him?” another one asked.  
“Probably, I can’t see him” the driver said, driving at full speed.  
“Me too, he probably fell off his broomstick on his ass” Hide said, sitting in the empty seat beside the driver.  
“FUUUUCK! DIE BITCH!” the driver screamed in rage, trying to choke Hide who avoided the big hands and shoved two of his fingers deep inside the driver’s nose. The gangster’s nose began bleeding; Hide hit him with his elbow on his ear.  
“Now you will have to deal with two bleedings” Hide said, he raised his hands up “STOP!” he said, the car suddenly stopped. The gangster in the back tried to choke Hide from behind.  
“WHY CANT YOU FUCKING DIE???” he growled, applying his strong hand on Hide’s throat, the magician dug his pointy teeth in the criminal’s hand; the other one was about to pull out a small sharp knife. He slashed Hide who quickly lowered his head to his knees, avoiding the small weapon’s attack. The gangster slashed toward Hide once again who blocked the attack and bite him again, making him scream from pain. Hide ran out of the car laughing maniacally, and opened the car’s trunk where the young lady was, of course, tied. He quickly untied her and helped her calling for help by pulling out a big fixed phone from his magical pocket “you just go to your home, your mama may be looking for ya! Please bring me back the fixed phone when you finish…” he said to the woman then turned toward the three thieves “…and let all the work to Hide!” he said, holding up his guitar and pulling out a silver colored pick; the three others came out of the car, their faces were red of anger.  
“YOU FUCKING SHIT! IMMA FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU AND KILL YOU!” the driver yelled in total rage, his nose was still bleeding and his left hand was on his bleeding ear.  
“Hold on boi, how can you kill me if you already slaughtered me?” Hide asked, grinning widely.  
“ILL RIP YOUR SKIN OFF AND FUCKING FEED YOU TO THE DOGS!” the second yelled in his turn.  
“Hmm, that’s nice… you got anything to add on what your ‘sisters’ said?” Hide asked, yawning.  
“ILL HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN!” the third growled.  
“That sounds fun… now it’s my turn” he said, rising his guitar pick “GLAM LIGHT!” The three gangsters eyes got redder because of the strong white light that came from the guitar pick, they started rubbing their eyes of the pain Hide caused them with what they thought a mysterious magic: his guitar pick was only reflecting the sunlight toward their eyes.  
“MY EYYYYES! MY EYYYYYYES!”  
“IM BLIIIIIIIND!”  
“IT BUUUURNS!”  
“Hehehe, taste the lights, motherfuckers” Hide said, kicking them on their private parts, one by one. The three of them got easily knocked down.

 

“This will be the last time I’ll see ya hitting on a girl or a man, do you understand me?” Hide said, looking at three men who were resting on the roadside: the three of them were tied with their shoes off and their socks inside their mouths to prevent them from screaming. His belly began groaning “dammit, I gotta go eat… probably a modest lunch with Pata and the others will be nice” he said, ridding the broomstick and snapping his fingers then flying back to Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, our hero saved the day, WOOHOO, next chapter will be about him and the friends playing around... anyway good night fries. sleep well!


End file.
